1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention has to do with a skateboard and in particular to an adapter that is to be mounted in conjunction with the axles of the skateboard suitably modifying the skateboard to be usable with larger size wheels for use on irregular terrain.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Skateboards are commonly used for recreational purposes. A typical skateboard comprises an elongated platform supported on four wheels. The platform is located above the wheels. The skateboard user balances on the platform and adjusts the direction of travel by manipulating the pressure of his or her weight at various locations on the platform.
As the platform is located above the wheels, the wheel diameter is limited so the platform remains clear of the wheels even when the platform is tilted to different angles by imparting pressure variations on the skateboard. Therefore, the use of skateboards in the past has been limited to relatively smooth terrain due to the need to accommodate relatively small wheel size.
Skateboards are conventionally constructed with a pair of trucks attached to the underside of the elongated platform. The trucks are aligned along the center line of the platform. One truck is located adjacent the front end of the platform with the other truck being located adjacent the rear end of the platform. Each truck supports a pair of skateboard wheels. The skateboard wheels extend laterally from each other and are supported on axles. The trucks are typically screwed or otherwise fastened to the underside of the platform. The axle extends laterally outward from each side of the truck. The skateboard wheels are each independently rotatable on the axle.
Conventional skateboards have hard plastic and neoprene wheels. These types of wheels, which are generally no more than two to three inches in diameter, are commonly known to catch in cracks, on sticks, pebbles, and gravel and therefore the conventional skateboards are restricted to usage on smooth surfaces. Typical smooth surfaces are streets and sidewalks.
In the past there have been attempts at designing skateboards to be used on unpaved terrain. However, these skateboards have been of complex construction which greatly inflated the cost of manufacture. Additionally, these skateboards cause the platform on which the user stands to be raised some distance higher from the terrain. The higher the platform the less the stability of the skateboard. It is therefore desirable to have the platform as low as possible thereby keeping the center of gravity of the skateboard as low as possible to the terrain thereby increasing stability and make the riding of the skateboard as easy as possible.